


You Didn't Ask

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's POV, F/M, One Shot, Post-Finn's Death, Season 2, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of what she's done to Finn haunts Clarke, and it never leaves her alone. This leads her to have a nightmare, and the Blake siblings help her afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few weeks after Finn's death. I had them return to the delinquents camp, as well. I didn't want to add any of the adults because they're kind of a pain. Also, I'm pretending that Mount Weather doesn't exist.

A scream pierced through my unconsciousness, jolting me awake with a surge of fear. Automatically, I threw off my blankets, reached for my gun, and ran out of my tent.

I was met by several teens running to and fro in blind panic, all making a crowd of confusion. I stumbled around and searched the faces around me, and my body froze when I saw that certain people were missing. 

It felt like someone had put ice down my shirt, and something took ahold of my gut. I uttered a fervent prayer into the night as I headed into her tent. What met my eyes froze me to the core. 

Clarke was sitting in her bed, clutching her knees to her chest, tears streaming down from her blue eyes. Octavia was sitting beside her, pulling Clarke in close and murmuring comforting words. Clarke looked up at me, opening her mouth slightly. She shuddered and took a gasp of air, then straightened up, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. 

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" I asked the girls as I glanced outside at the ruckus. They both nodded and said, "we're fine."

That being said, I sighed with relief and asked, "Do either of you know what's going on? Who screamed?"

There was silence as they both lowered their eyes to the floor. Clarke shuffled her legs and Octavia put a hand on Clarke's knee. 

Clarke said in a scratchy voice, "It was me." A tear slipped out again, but she didn't make an effort to wipe this one away. 

I clenched my jaw as the truth dawned on me. "You had a nightmare."

There was a pause, and she nodded.

I stepped outside the tent. The noise had quieted down, but people were standing in place, waiting for news. I cleared my throat quietly and said, "It's fine. Go back to sleep." I stayed outside until the campsite was deserted and quiet again. 

I ducked my head back inside the tent and walked to the girls. Octavia glanced at me and looked back to Clarke, who was sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. She seemed as if she was expecting to be shouted at, or punished. 

I grasped for something to say. Finally, I looked at my sister and mumbled, "O, you should go get some rest. We've got another day coming."

Octavia raised an eyebrow at me and nodded at Clarke. "She needs company. I'm not going to leave her alone."

Clarke's head raised and and she looked at Octavia gratefully. "Thank you, Octavia, but he's right. You should go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

Octavia sighed wearily, knowing it useless to argue with Clarke. She stood up, put her hand on Clarke's shoulder, and then left the tent. 

Clarke exhaled and stood up, tucking her hair behind an ear and biting her lip nervously. She looked at me with watery eyes before quickly glancing away again. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, my breath suddenly missing from me. 

She nodded, and a tear leaked from the corner of one of her eyes. She quickly wiped it away. 

"I keep seeing them," she whispered. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I watched her. Who could possibly be scaring Clarke?

"Who?" I asked, my voice coming out gruffly.

"Them. All the faces, everyone I couldn't save," she sniffed, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Finn, Charlotte, Wells," she choked, "my father." 

I felt frozen by this emotional burst, unsure of what to do. More than anything, I wanted to walk across to her and hold her so she wouldn't have to be alone. Clarke straightened up and gasped, wiping away her tears and hardening her face. 

"Do you need anything?" I asked, not sure what else to say. 

Her glance quickly found my face. It hovered there for a moment until she averted them again. She shook her head and said, "No, i think I'll just stay up for a while. It'd be pointless to sleep in this state."

"I'll stay up with you." I felt heat on the back of my neck at my offer. What was I thinking?

Once again, she shook her head. "No, you need sleep as well, Bellamy. I won't ask that of you."

I nodded thoughtfully and left her tent, stalking into my own. I grabbed some things and broke into Clarke's tent again. 

She raised her eyebrows at me as I spread my things on the ground next to hers. 

"You didn't ask," I said.


End file.
